Layton's Letter
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: A short drabble of Teen!Luke/OC fluff and character development. Luke receives a letter from his old mentor after five years of their last formal discussion, and keeps its contents hidden from his neighbor, friend, and partner Natalie. Nat, however, is stubborn and will find out the letter's contents. But is she ready for a surprise that could change next summer's plans?


Luke had moved into that town over 5 years ago, Nat was sure of that because she moved into town the same day. It wasn't long before the two teamed up and became local heroes solving mysteries. It didn't help when they were next door neighbors though.

But recently, Nat was noticing that Luke was becoming more isolated. He had gotten a letter from his old mentor, and refused to tell Nat what was written. But she wasn't one to give up easily, and after many failed attempts, the direct approach was her last.

Nat went to the Triton's front door and was allowed in by Brenda. Nat then headed straight into Luke's room. He was sitting at his desk, which faced out a window that had an excellent view of Nat's bedroom window.

"Go away Natalie." Luke softly demanded. Nat was taken aback by this, but stood her ground.

"No." Nat told him. Luke turned around and glared at her, but she still stood here ground.

"That letter," Nat started, pointing to the letter on Luke's desk, "You are going to tell me what it says. And I don't mean 'It's my jolly ol' chum, Professor Layton saying hello.' No, I mean a word for word reading of that dumb letter that's keeping you from doing anything productive!"

Luke continued to glare at her, then turned around again. Nat took this as an invitation to get closer. When she was close enough, Nat could read the letter herself.

_Dear Luke,_

_It is a pleasure to write to you once more Luke._

_It's been five years now since we've had our last_

_formal chat. But that doesn't mean I haven't heard_

_about you!_

_Luke, the things you have done for your town has_

_inspired a new recruitment of constables at Scotland_

_Yard. Flora has also been inspired by your successes_

_as well, and has taken up the profession of being my_

_apprentice since your departure. She is very skilled,_

_but not as bright as you have proven yourself during_

_our adventures._

_Through these few years, you have never left my mind_

_or memory. So, with much excitement, I am pleased to_

_announce that Flora and I will be taking holiday with you_

_this summer. Clark and Brenda have already agreed to_

_our coming, but I felt you would have liked to know_

_ahead of time._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Professor Hershel Layton_

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nat asked. "Why are you keeping this secret? You used to talk infamously about Layton, I would like to meet the man who made you an awesome puzzle solver!"

Luke said nothing and simply stared at the letter.

"I wasn't his bloody apprentice..." Luke muttered.

"Then what the hell were you?" Nat asked, taking offense on his part. "A boy globetrotting England with a man that wasn't his father or likewise relative, getting into near suicide mysteries for no monetary gain and local press news for a slow news day? No. Just... no. You meant something to him, hell, he meant something to you! Why are you afraid of him?"  
Luke glared at her, quickly standing up.

"Afraid?" Luke questioned. "You think I'm AFRAID of the Professor? Nat, I'm bloody TERRIFIED of having the Professor here, in this town, essentially evaluating me!"

For awhile, Nat just stared at Luke.

"There are just... so many things I would like to comment on," Nat started, "And I am not going to waste my breath on any of them."

"What are you going to say, then?" Luke asked her. For awhile, Nat said nothing, her brain thinking overtime for a solution.

"Together." she finally said. "You didn't solve those hometown mysteries by yourself. A fact I find quite convenient for my anxiety problems."

Luke smiled a bit. Nat's anxiety was a discussion rarely ventured or talked of, and for good reasons. A gentleman never exposed a lady's fears, nor provoke them. Ever.

"Layton won't just evaluate you," Nat continued, "He'll evaluate us. We're a team and teams stick together."

Luke's smile widened at the idea. Then he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Nat." Luke softly said, sounding grateful. Nat's muscles tightened at his embrace, but smiled through nearly clenched teeth.

"Team Triton sticks together." Nat said, starting to hug him back. "No matter what."


End file.
